The Breakfast Invitation
by thebigianthead
Summary: Early one morning, Vance goes to a diner to meet Gibbs for breakfast. What's it all about? Takes place in season 9 after "Engaged" and before "The Tell" or even "Need To Know." Very short one shot story that's about respect between boss and subordinate.


Title: The Breakfast Invitation

Rating: K+

Summary: Early one morning, Vance goes to a diner for breakfast and a meeting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing for a bit.

**Explanation.** After the 9th season episode "Engaged," Vance and Gibbs didn't clash quite so much. By the episode "The Tell," they were on each other even less and by the time Vance went to the NATO conference overseas, Gibbs was covering for him and seemingly in charge during his absence. When did that happen and why? The two men still disagree and they still have their moments, but somewhere along the line they figured it out. Here is one version of what might have happened. It takes place somewhere between "Engaged" and "Need To Know."

* * *

The diner wasn't crowded. Two men, not sitting together, were at the counter reading newspapers. A couple who looked like they had just gotten up were at a booth by the door. It was still very early, even for working people.

Vance had to go to work anyway so being away from home was a given, just not usually this early. When he told his wife that someone wanted a very early meeting, the only question in her eyes had been "who?" When he said they were meeting for breakfast, the only question in her eyes had been "Where?" Her eyes never conveyed "why?" They didn't talk much about the day-to-day NCIS work. Home was home and work was work and he tried to keep them separate. Every once in a while the line moved and things came out. She understood and accepted it.

He spotted the man he was meeting in a booth by the window and after removing his overcoat and suit jacket, he slid in opposite him. A cup of coffee, a plate and bowl were suddenly placed on the tabletop in front of him. Scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, wheat toast and fresh fruit. It not only looked good, it smelled good and would have his wife's approval too. His breakfast companion had the same thing, except the eggs were over easy instead of scrambled.

"Appreciate you coming."

Hungry, and not ready to get to the point, the men ate, with the hot items disappearing first. The server reclaimed the plates and refilled the coffee cups.

A napkin wiped across a mouth. Blue eyes met brown eyes. "I owe you an apology."

The words hung in the air as Vance stared in surprise at the man across the booth from him. They'd had a rocky working relationship with more downs that ups and the invitation for a breakfast meeting had puzzled the Director, until now. Now he wasn't puzzled: astonished was more like it... and confused. Instead of replying, he nodded that he had heard the other man and then stabbed a piece of melon.

To an outsider they didn't look like friends, perhaps co-workers or maybe neighbors. In truth they were superior and subordinate and so much more. The men shared a history and a bond, actually more than one, and they also shared an understanding, a commitment and a deep love for their country.

"I didn't help much when you were on medical."

The admission reminded Vance of being injured and killing McCallister and a ton of unfinished work on his desk when he'd returned from sick leave on half days and then full-time. It also reminded him who it was that had saved his life.

"No excuses. I... I hate paperwork. I hate doing someone else's paperwork even more."

Vance couldn't hold back a small smile.

"We've butted heads."

No secret there.

"You have a difficult job and SecNav hasn't helped. Granger hasn't helped. I haven't helped."

The politics in addition to dealing with everyday concerns was sometimes overwhelming. Deputy Director Granger hadn't helped much at all. He continued to despise Vance and always had his own agenda.

The fruit was gone and the empty bowls disappeared.

"Director, I want you to know that you can count on me."

Director, not Leon. The respect was there. The offer to help was there.

Vance waved off the server offering more hot coffee. The other man didn't.

The diner was neutral ground and there was more than breakfast and an olive branch being offered.

Vance admitted. "You drive me crazy... sometimes." Was that a smirk?

Vance liked the man. He respected the job he did. He envied the man's relationship with senior military officers and his rapport with victims and families. He knew the rule about apologies. This was huge and he wasn't going to make light of it. There was wiggle room on both sides.

Brown eyes met blue eyes. "I accept your apology, Special Agent Gibbs, and you've always had my back... I think." Was that another smirk?

"Appreciate the offer to tone down your animosity and disagreement." Oh yes, that was definitely a smirk.

Time for an olive branch of his own. "We can both do better." He got up from the booth, put on his jacket and overcoat and added, "Thanks for breakfast," before heading to the door.

The End

* * *

Thanks very much for reading. I appreciate all kinds of reviews. I have only seen two episodes from season 10 so I'm only guessing that they are still being civil to each other, showing mutual respect and generally getting along. They have to clash a little, but I'm hoping it's better than it used to be.


End file.
